traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Kimishima
:"The dead shall speak... Let's put together the truth of what happened here." Dr. Naomi Kimishima is a Japanese-born master surgeon and later forensics investigator gifted with the Healing Touch; unlike others, her Healing Touch is unique. Under the alias Nozomi Weaver, Kimishima was hired by Delphi for her Healing Touch after being disbarred, she operates on GUILT hosts to keep them alive for further testing. After Delphi's last stand, she eventually abandons the organization and joins Caduceus Europe. Later, Kimishima was hired by the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine and works as a forensics investigator. Profile Trauma Center: Second Opinion Naomi is introduced during the 'Z' episodes of Second Opinion. Originally a doctor in Okinawa, Japan, Naomi's Healing Touch earned her the title of "Devil Doctor", and she was stripped of her surgical license and deported to the United States for her "magical powers". Delphi gave her a new name (Nozomi Weaver), and persuaded her to operate on GUILT hosts to keep them alive for further testing. Naomi later mentions to Derek that Delphi was willing to pay top dollar due to her Healing Touch. She was assigned a chauffeur and bodyguard, Navel, who oversaw her operations and acted as a liason. During Delphi's last stand, Naomi and Navel split off and deserted the terrorist cell. After Delphi was found and raided, Naomi offered samples of Blue Savato and use of her Healing Touch to Caduceus Europe in exchange for immunity against all charges related to the GUILT outbreaks and her involvement with Delphi. She also then revokes her Delphi-given alias and goes back to her real name. She divulges most of this to Derek until just before operating on him. Naomi's involvement with Caduceus Europe may have been its saving grace, as she was able to save Derek when he became infected with Kyriaki and Paraskevi, and worked together with him to save Robert Hoffman from Mutated Savato. Naomi is playable in the 5 'Z' episodes, four operations during Chapter 6, and all the X missions. Trauma Team Naomi returns in Trauma Team, as an expert in Forensics who now works at the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine. Some time after the events of Second Opinion, Derek diagnosed her with a terminal genetic disease, caused by her exposure to GUILT. He estimates her between six months and a year to live, promising to keep searching for a cure. In the meantime, amidst her work for CIFM, she becomes known as the "Corpse Whisperer" by the media, as her cases are always prefaced by a mysterious call to her cell phone with the last words of the victim she is investigating. Navel ends up being her liason (Special Investigator Navel) with the FBI during investigations, much to her chagrin. She quickly nicknames him "Little Guy", and the two make a surprisingly good pair in deciphering the events behind murder scenes, speaking very little of their past with Delphi. Throughout the forensics storyline, it is heavily implied that there is romantic tension, mostly on the part of Little Guy, but Naomi too begins to reciprocate eventually. In the episode Seeking Atonement, Little Guy strictly says, "As long as she doesn't blow you up it'll be okay." Soon after he says that Naomi feels awkward and Little Guy realizes he probably should not have said that out loud. Also, towards the end in the episode Journey's End, Naomi quickly goes up and fixes Little Guy's tie as he blushes, and as she leaves he says to himself "You know. I've always been wrapped around your little finger." In both of these little acts Little Guy shows just a little of his devotion to Naomi Kimishima. Naomi meets her neighbor, a young girl named Alyssa, shortly after beginning work for the FBI. Alyssa had brought Chloe (her sick cat) to her door to ask the doctor to "fix her", and then seems to take that as her friend to play in Naomi's yard whenever she wants. While Naomi at first seemed annoyed by Alyssa, she soon developed an affection for her. While investigating a serial criminal known as The Raging Bomber, Naomi receives a package containing a teddy bear and a note, supposedly from Gabriel Cunningham. When she realizes the delivery is suspicious and very similar to the previous bombing deaths, she figures it out, but Alyssa had taken the teddy bear with her. The bomb detonates in Alyssa's yard, severely injuring Alyssa, destroying her house and killing her family. Maria Torres assists in airlifting Alyssa to Resurgam, where CR-S01 operates on and saves her. Naomi leaves Alyssa in Resurgam's care, and with a new personal vendetta against the Raging Bomber, proceeds to track down and apprehend the Raging Bomber, saving the First Lady. As Alyssa no longer had any family after the explosion, Naomi persuades Little Guy to ask the FBI for permission to adopt her, planning to hand custody of Alyssa back to the feds after passing away due to her genetic disease. She appears throughout the Rosalia pandemic to assist in solving the mystery of Albert Sartre's remains, and traveling to Mexico to discover and mass-produce an antiserum from Rosalia's blood. However, Naomi is infected with the Rosalia Virus while examining Rosalia's corpse, which concurrently activates her genetic disease and mutates into Twisted Rosalia. CR-S01 consults with Derek on how to operate and eliminate the Twisted Rosalia, and with Maria Torres assisting, successfully administers the antiserum and removes it from her heart. As she recovers from the procedure, it is revealed that the Twisted Rosalia mutated with the genetic disease, and by removing the Twisted Rosalia, the genetic disease was eliminated too. This would leave her free to continue raising Alyssa, with a clean bill of health. Design Naomi is an adult woman with long styled bluish white hair, blue eyes (light blue eyes in Second Opinion), and pale skin. She wears a blue top under a lab coat, a black skirt, and bluish gray heeled sandals during her time as a doctor. During her time with Delphi, she wears a Delphi coat over a black zippered dress, unzipped down to her chest, showing her black bra. She also wears two black necklaces as accesories. She wears black knee-high socks with black sandals with a floral design. In Trauma Team, she changed her hairstyle and wears a ring earring to her right ear. She now wears a black suit with red stripes, unzipped to show cleavage. She also wears brown furred over-the-knee-high heeled boots. As accesories, she wears a red tie with a beaded necklace. Quotes *''"I've had enough of this GUILT crap!"'' — Trauma Center: Second Opinion, Vulnerability Gallery Image:NaomiPromo.png|Naomi in her Trauma Team outfit image:Nozomi.png|Naomi as she appears in Trauma Center: Second Opinion Image:Naomi Kimishima Delphi.jpg|Naomi in Delphi uniform 0601 blog image doi 01-thumb-450x337-114.jpg|Sketch of Nozomi Weaver/Naomi Kimishima in Trauma Team's official blog. 0601 blog image doi 02-thumb-450x337-116.jpg|Early portraits and finalized designs of Naomi Kimishima. Trivia *Naomi's alias "Nozomi" means "hope" in Japanese (Japanese: 望み), meaning that her alias "Nozomi Weaver" can be interpreted as "One who weaves hope" or that her alias is written as のぞみ or ノゾミ which doesn't have meanings. *In Second Opinion's X-7, Naomi speaks while Savato goes on its final rampage, saying that she would have to try using the Healing Touch the way Derek does. **As the final part of the operation in Vulnerability can be ended with Naomi, it can be said she does stop time the same way Derek does; by performing the Healing Touch twice. *In Trauma Team it is mentioned that Naomi can no longer operate, which is likely due to her genetic disease. **It is unknown if Naomi can operate after it is gone. *According to Trauma Team's extras, Naomi isn't good at cooking, and she can only make curry. **Also according to the same extra, Naomi has spent time in India a few years prior to Trauma Team. *Similar to how Derek Stiles' initials spell "DS", the system he appeared on, Naomi's alias, "Nozomi Weaver", is "NW" as in "Nintendo Wii", the system she first appeared on. *Naomi's eyes are a darker and brighter blue in Trauma Team than they are in Trauma Center: Second Opinion, where her eyes are more of a light blue-gray. *In the final chapter of Trauma Team, "Twisted Rosalia", it states that Naomi's age, height, and weight are unknown, there is also only a picture of her heart instead of her body. Her age is actually known -- she is 31 in Trauma Team. * In some sketches of her Delphi outfit, she was shown with a different look. She has orange hair instead of her bluish white hair, although it is styled in the same way. She wears a zippered top, unzipped down to her stomach; alongside with it, she wears a necklace and a belt. She also wears black sleeves. * In some fanart of her Trauma Team outfit, her boots are shown to be flats but, according to the Japanese artbook, they're actually high-heeled. If she was seen sidesways, her boots are given flats as an illusion due to the heels' thickness. * Also, according to the Japanese artbook, Naomi is 5'7" in height, though, it's most likely because she's wearing heels, making Naomi actually about 5'2"/5'3" in height without the boots. Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Playable Doctors Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Patients Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Characters